Xocolatophobia
by nannaa
Summary: Xocolatophobia, phobia terhadap cokelat yang di alami oleh Kyuhyun. GS - KYUMIN Inside!


**Life is a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get.**

**-Forrest Gump **

* * *

><p>Manis. Rasa yang pertama kali kukecap ketika melumat potongan cokelat yang sekarang sudah lumer memenuhi rongga mulutku. Entah sudah berapa potong cokelat yang sudah ku makan siang ini. Katanya cokelat memiliki kekuatan magis, bagiku cokelat adalah teman. Tidak peduli bagaimana pun perasaan yang sedang kurasakan saat ini, cokelat selalu dapat menghiburku dengan manisnya. Dulu, ibu yang pertama kali memperkenalkan cokelat kepadaku. Katanya, cokelat bisa mengubah setiap tetesan air mataku menjadi tawa, aku mempercayainya, bahkan hingga umurku yang sudah menginjak 17 tahun.<p>

"Apa sudah jadi?" Donghae menepuk pundakku pelan, matanya tertuju ke arah adonan cokelat ditanganku. Aku menggeleng lemas, cokelat ini tidak manis, ada yang salah dengan adonannya. "Belum." Jawabku singkat, ia kembali melangkah meninggalkan dapur. Aku menghela napas, kubuang adonan tadi ke wastafel, percobaanku yang ketiga hari ini gagal. Dengan lunglai kurapihkan apron yang sejak jam 7 pagi tadi menempel ditubuhku. Aku mendongak melihat ujung jarum pendek pada jam dinding, angka menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Pantas saja perutku sudah bernyanyi.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras hari ini. Berjalan-jalanlah, kau mungkin membutuhkan udara segar diluar." Hiburnya saat melihat wajah kusutku menyembul dari dapur, Donghae tersenyum, mau tidak mau aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Dia adalah teman keduaku setelah cokelat. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya, aku memang membutuhkan udara segar diluar sana. Toh, udara siang ini tidak terlalu terik, sedari pagi Seoul diguyur hujan dan baru berhenti dua jam yang lalu, genangan airnya pun dapat kulihat dari dalam toko. "Aku pergi," ucapku padanya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu toko yang berdenting.

Hari ini hari minggu, biasanya pada hari ini Seoul sedang padat-padatnya, bayak orang yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di akhir pekan ini dengan berjalan-jalan bersama keluarga, teman maupun kekasihnya. Tapi siang ini jalanan lengang, mungkin karena hujan yang membuat mereka malas keluar rumah dan lebih memilih menghangatkan diri di dalam rumah. Aku berjalan, sesekali sengaja menceburkan diri digenangan air. Udara siang ini benar-benar bersahabat dengan tubuhku.

Aku melangkah bersemangat menuju sevel, membayangkan ramen membuat perutku semakin keras bernyanyi. Langkahku terhenti, melihat dia berdiri di ujung jalan membuatku beringsut mundur menjauh. Dengan kesel aku berbalik, hanya dengan melihat orang yang sudah menghancurkan hari-hariku belakangan ini membuat nafsu makanku hilang menguap begitu saja. Dengan angkuhnya dia membuang cokelat yang sudah kubuat semalaman di depan mataku. "Cokelat ini pahit!" Katanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan cokelat buatanku belum dicobanya sedikit pun, namun dengan jahatnya dia mengatakan pahit. Menyebalkan.

"Sebentar, untuk apa aku menghindarinya? Itu hanya akan membuatnya merasa senang." Langkahku kembali terhenti, kali ini untuk melanjutkan niatku sebelumnya. Dia masih disana, berdiri dengan sebelah kaki yang disilangkan, tangan kanannya mengenggam ponsel, sedangkan yang kiri memegang cokelat. Tunggu. Cokelat? Aku menyipitkan mata, itu benar-benar cokelat. Ah, mungkin dari salah satu fansnya. Aku kembali melangkah, dengan percaya diri aku melewatinya, dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku dibelakangnya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini aku bisa mencium wangi parfumnya, wangi kayu manis bercampur vanilla, menenangkan.

_"I hate chocolates!_" Dia kembali membuang cokelat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Aku berhenti menatap punggungnya, dia berbalik dan saat itu juga pandangan kami bertemu. Aku membeku, tanpa bisa berkedip sedetik pun, mataku lurus menatapnya. Tidak heran ia memilki banyak fans di sekolah. Kyuhyun dia memang tampan. "Apa yang kau dengar?" Dia bertanya seolah mengintimidasiku. Setelah mengumpulkan nyawa, aku menatapnya marah. "Mengapa kau membuang cokelat seenakmu? Apa kau tidak tahu..." Dia pergi, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia pergi. Aku menatap cokelat yang teronggok di aspal, orang yang membuatnya pasti merasa sedih sama seperti aku.

* * *

><p>"Ini cokelat untukmu." Lagi, seseorang memberikan sekotak cokelat untuk Kyuhyun, aku memperhatikannya dengan ujung mataku. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu pergi. Satu, dua, dan cokelat itu pun berakhir ditempat yang sama. Tempat sampah. Kyuhyun kembali membuangnya tanpa sempat sedikit pun mencobanya. Aku bingung, apa yang salah dengan cokelat. Mengapa Kyuhyun begitu membencinya? Bel jam pertama berbunyi, aku bergegas ke kelas, sebelum benar-benar menuruni tangga aku menengok ke arah Kyuhyun berada, dia tidak kembali ke kelas, sebaliknya dia menaiki tangga untuk ke atap gedung ini. Aku mengigit bibir bawah bingung, sebelum melangkah aku menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berlari menyusulnya menaiki atap sekolah.<p>

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" Sambutnya ketika aku sampai di atap, wajahku pias terkena cahaya matahari ditambah keringat sebesar biji jagung yang tidak henti-hentinya turun dari pelipis. Kyuhyun menyodorkan sapu tanganya. Dengan tidak sabar aku mengambilnya lalu menyeka keringat yang masih setia mengalir, kuedarkan pandangan mencarinya, dia ada disudut yang jauh dari jangkauan matahari. Tempat itu nyaman, ada tembok setinggi pingang yang bisa dijadikan tempat duduk. Aku mengikutinya, duduk bersisian dengannya. Angin menerpa wajah kami, rambut yang kukuncir kuda tidak terlalu terpengaruh sehingga tidak membuatnya berantakan. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, rambut ikal panjangnya membuat angin mengoyangkannya, Kyuhyun yang menyadari pandanganku merapihkan helaian-helaian rambutnya dengan jari.

Ia menatapku, aku yang mendapatkan tatapan mengintimidasinya mencoba membuang wajah dan acuh, tapi percuma, jantungku berdegup sangat kencang sekali. Aku gugup, mungkin. "Mana?" Aku menatap wajahnya bingung, dia menunjuk sapu tangan yang sedari tadi kugenggam erat. "Ah, ini. Biarku cuci dulu, jika sudah bersih akan kukembalikan kepadamu," kataku setelah sadar apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Dia kembali memandang ke depan. Lama kami saling terdiam, aku menikmati saat ini, saat angin yang berbicara. Disini begitu tenang, apa selama ini Kyuhyun selalu menyendiri disini ketika membolos?

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai cokelat?" Aku terkesiap saat Kyuhyun membuka suara, ku alihkan wajah melihatnya. Kyuhyun berdeda, tidak ada wajah dingin tanpa senyum disana, sekarang yang ada hanya gurat keputusasaan. Aku kembali melihat ke arah depan. "Ibu pertama kali memperkenalkanku dengan cokelat saat umurku empat tahun. Waktu itu aku terjatuh dan ibu memberikan cokelat berbentuk permen padaku. Aku terdiam setalah menangis hampir setangah jam. Kau tahu apa yang membuatku berhenti menangis?" Tanyaku antusias pada Kyuhyun, dia menggeleng. "Rasa Cokelat yang manis, itu yang membuatku terdiam."

Kini, Kyuhyun yang menatapku lama. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. "Cokelat adalah temanku selepas ibu tiada. Aku tidak tahu siapa ayahku, ibu tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun tentangnya." Suasana kembali hening. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mendorongku menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Aku hanya berharap pandangan Kyuhyun akan cokelat dapat berubah. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu membenci cokelat?" Tanyaku padanya, ia tidak menjawab. Hanya diam sebagai jawaban. Aku tidak memaksa, mungkin lain waktu. Aku melompat turun dari tempok, memisahkan diri dari Kyuhyun. "Aku akan kekelas. Apa kau tidak akan masuk?" Aku kembali bertanya, dan masih tidak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun hanya memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku phobia." Aku berhenti saat mendengar ucapannya. Aku kembali menatapnya dari bawah. Dia masih menatap lurus ke depan. "Waktu umurku delapan tahun, aku pernah melihat seseorang memakan cokelat yang begitu bayak ditangannya. Aku menghampirinya dan meminta satu, tapi dia menolak memberikan dan mendorongku pergi. Aku yang keras kepala saat itu tidak mau menyerah, kakak perempuanku membujuk dengan mengatakan akan membelikan yang lebih banyak dari orang tersebut, tapi aku tetap tidak mau. Akhirnya aku kembali menghampiri orang tadi, aku memukul pundaknya dengan kepalan tanganku dari belakang. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Cokelat-cokelat itu menyangkut ditenggorokannya, dan ketika dibawa kerumah sakit dia meninggal. Aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Itu, itu membuatku merasa seperti pembunuh." Aku membeku mendengarkan ceritanya. Sesulit itukah? Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, aku tahu, dia menangis.

Aku berlari menghampirinya lalu menaiki tembok kembali. Dengan gemetar aku memeluknya dari samping. "Setiap orang memiliki masa lalu yang sulit. Aku yakin itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Orang tersebut juga salah karena memakan cokelat terlalu banyak. Kau tau, aku tidak pernah memakan lebih dari 5 potong cokelat setiap harinya. Mungkin saat itu orang tersebut kesulitan bernapas sehingga membuatnya meninggal. Percayalah, kau bukan pembunuh." Aku melonggarkan pelukan saat tangis Kyuhyun mulai mereda. Kemejaku basah di bagian pundak. Aku tidak tahu betapa masalah ini membebaninya. Tapi saat ini, Kyuhyun begitu kacau.

* * *

><p>"Sungmin, Jiyeon menitipkan salam padamu, katanya kau begitu hebat. <em>Project<em>mu berhasil!" Seru Donghae dari balik pintu dapur. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Jiyeon, anak perempuan berusia tujuh tahun itu adalah salah satu pelanggan setia toko cokelat kami bersama ibunya. Dia mengingatkan aku dengan diriku sendiri. Suasana hatiku akhir-akhir ini membaik. _Project_ cokelat yang sudah kusiapkan untuk menyambut hari ulang tahun Jiyeon pun berhasil. Dia menyukainya, aku dapat melihat senyumnya yang khas saat mengintip dari dapur. Aku menghela napas. Tinggal satu lagi, dan yang terakhir ini, aku harus berhasil.

" Aku tidak melihatmu dimana pun, kau pasti disini. Tebakanku benar." Senyumku saat melihatnya duduk menyender ditembok atap. Dia mendongak lalu membalas senyumku. "Lima belas menit lagi masuk, kau tidak boleh membolos lagi!" Aku melotot menatapnya yang hanya dibalas tawa olehnya.

"Aku tidak berniat membolos, kau tenang saja," jawabnya sambil menepuk-nepukkan tempat disampingnya, bermaksud untuk memintaku duduk bersama. Aku menurut, bersiap mengambil posisi disisinya. "Apa kali ini kau kembali membawa cokelat?" Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Akhir-akhir ini aku dan Kyuhyun melakukan terapi sederhana untuk membuat phobianya akan cokelat berkurang. "Aku memutuskan terapinya dihentikan," kataku lantang. Dia menatap seolah tidak percaya. "_Wae _(kenapa)?"

Aku mendekat kearahnya, membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya. "Aku tahu kau sudah sembuh dan berpura-pura selama ini." Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatapku tidak percaya. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi kagetnya. "Kau sudah sembuh bahkan sebelum kau menceritakan semuanya padaku. Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak melihanya?" Godaku sambil menaikkan sebelah alis. "Lihat apa?" Kyuhyun buru-buru menjawab, mukanya memerah.

"Cokelat yang kuberikan dulu, kau kembali lagi ketempat itu dan mengambil cokelatnya. Kau menikmati manisnya, kan?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan membuang wajahnya kesembarang arah. Aku kembali akan mengodanya, tapi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbalik.

"Aku menyukaimu nona cokelat."

**enD**

Thank you guys,

love, nannaa..


End file.
